Chaos et Renaissance
by Karen Killa
Summary: Freesia et Loki était un couple depuis plusieurs siècles. La maîtresse de la Mort avec le Dieu du Chaos. Après avoir vécu comme Freesia Potter, la déesse retourne à Asgard où elle apprend que son mari est en train d'essayer de subjuguer Midgard. Autant dire qu'elle est loin d'être satisfaite et qu'il va le savoir. FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

Lors de la création de l'Univers deux êtres apparurent, l'un était la mort, immortel et impitoyable envers ceux lui appartenant, condamné à être le premier et le dernier, toujours seul. Enfin non, pas totalement seul, la Création pour que la Mort ne soit pas seul fit apparaître un deuxième être. Une femme, opposée et complémentaire de la Mort mais surtout son éternel compagnon, la Maîtresse de la Mort. Ils ne furent pas les derniers à avoir été crées, loin de là même, mais ils étaient les premiers, toujours ensemble, en harmonie. L'être représentant la Mort était craint de presque tous, sauf sa Maîtresse, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas être la Maîtresse de la Mort si on la craignait, non la jeune femme acceptait que la mort était simplement une part de la vie, qu'elle était inévitable pour toutes les créatures. Elle acceptait la balance et la respectait.

Les années, les décennies, les siècles passèrent et l'univers changeait doucement mais surement l'être de la Mort ne changeait pas, il était immuable contrairement à sa maîtresse qui devait lutter contre le pouvoir qui lui était octroyé, ou plutôt lutter contre la tentation de s'en servir.

Un jour la tentation devint trop grande et plutôt que d'y succomber, la maîtresse de la mort décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre le royaume que contrôlait son éternel compagnon. Elle mourut. Cependant la Création avait voulu un être immortel pour l'être de la Mort et c'est ce qu'elle avait eu. La maîtresse de la Mort se contenta donc de renaître, elle vécut une existence de guérisseuse avant d'accepter à nouveau son rôle et de redevenir immortelle. Ainsi le cycle continua.

Lorsque les Ases, ou le peuple Asgardien, commença à s'imposer le duo les rencontra et ils entrèrent dans une sorte d'alliance, passant beaucoup de temps dans la capitale , surtout la Maîtresse de la Mort en réalité, puisque l'être de la Mort préférait de son côté sa solitude.

La seconde vie de Freesia, la Maîtresse de la Mort se passa bien et avec beaucoup de bonheur, en effet peu le peuple Asgardien célébra rapidement un mariage entre le second prince, le Prince Loki et la Maîtresse de la Mort Freesia, qui devint également la Déesse de la Renaissance. L'union était une heureuse et remplie d'amour, il n'y avait aucun secret entre eux, même si leurs disputes étaient dangereuse, en effet ayant tout deux accès à de la magie, de la puissante magie en plus, cela résultait souvent avec des explosions.

Ensemble le couple était à craindre par les ennemis d'Asgard, beaucoup des Ases les craignaient aussi à cause du caractère de Loki mais aussi des origines de Freesa. Néanmoins ils vécurent heureux, leur mariage amena plusieurs enfants pour lesquels ils se battirent contre Odin qui n'aimait pas les visions que sa femme Frigga avait eu.

Bien que la paix régnait à Asgard depuis plusieurs siècles, parfois ils devaient se battre, souvent parce que Loki voulait protéger Thor, son frère aîné cherchait toujours à se battre, il était accompagné par le trio palatin composé de Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg, Sif la déesse de la guerre était aussi avec eux vu qu'elle était amoureuse de Thor, pour autant aucun des quatre ne réfléchissaient beaucoup, ils acquiesçaient en général à tout ce que Thor disait ou même si ils protestaient ils le suivaient quand même. Loki préférait donc être là aussi pour assurer les arrières de son frère, et vu l'opinion du trio et de Sif sur son mari, Freesia venait aussi.

C'était lors d'une mission de ce genre que Freesia poussa Loki hors du chemin d'un coup mortel, le prenant à sa place, leur magie étant bloquée momentanément. Elle mourut dans ses bras après qu'il lui ait promis qu'il la chercherait toujours, tandis qu'elle lui faisait la promesse en retour de lui revenir.

Il fallut attendre plus de trois siècles avant que l'âme de Freesia ne soit à nouveau mis dans un corps par son éternel compagnon, l'être de la Mort. Un être qui ne pouvait rien à dire à Loki, cela lui étant interdit. Freesia devait prouver qu'elle était toujours digne de son titre et de sa place, Loki ne pouvait pas intervenir.

Cela Freesia ne s'en rappela que lors de son vingt et unième anniversaire, sa dernière majorité magique mais aussi le jour de la mort de son corps. Freesia Potter était morte, tuée par Theoden Nott, un mangemort de la première génération, un qui avait été à Poudlard en même temps que Voldemort et qui avait fini par réussir à tuer la femme qui avait vaincu son maître, Freesia réussissant néanmoins à l'emporter avec elle.

Elle retrouva tout ses souvenirs, réussit enfin à identifier pour quelle raison quelque chose lui avait toujours manqué et aussi pour quelle raison elle n'avait jamais pu avoir un petit ami. Son cœur appartenait déjà à un autre.

Retrouver son éternel ami était un bonheur, même si elle était triste par rapport à ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière, néanmoins elle ne perdit pas de temps à demander où étaient son mari et ses enfants. Dire qu'elle prit mal le fait que Odin avait emprisonné ses enfants à part Hel, que l'être de la Mort avait protégé, était un euphémisme. Apprendre ensuite que son mari avait été cru mort avant de réapparaître sur Midgard qu'il tentait apparemment de mettre sous son contrôle, provoqua une véritable explosion.

Hel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa mère qui lui avait énormément manqué, imaginer la réaction d'Odin ainsi que la discussion qui aurait sans aucun doute lieu bientôt entre les deux êtres, ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

"Quel est le plan maman ?" Hel demanda avec impatience

Freesia regarda avec amour sa seule fille, Hel avait beau avoir la moitié du visage touché par la mort, Freesia ne la trouvait pas moins belle, même le jour de sa naissance elle ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié à part la crainte que sa fille ne lui en veuille. C'était à son plus grand soulagement pas du tout le cas, Hel n'avait jamais blâmé sa mère.

"On va récupérer tes frères et ensuite on va botter les fesses de ton père. Une fois que notre famille est au complet on réfléchira à la suite, mais je compte aussi botter les fesses de Thor et d'Odin." Freesia dit d'une voix glacée

"Si je puis me permettre, Loki est sous contrôle mental, du moins en parti." l'être de la mort précisa

Freesia ferma les yeux, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait contrôler son mari et il n'avait pas intérêt à s'en être approché ou sinon à avoir une excellente excuse. Il était apparemment temps de rappeler à son mari qu'il avait beau être le dieu du Chaos elle était plus que capable d'en causer si nécessaire. En attendant ils avaient à faire avant d'aller à New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Hel n'avait qu'une envie, se serrer contre sa mère et tout lui raconter, c'était peut être idiot à son âge et le fait qu'elle avait vécu avec Freesia et Loki pendant plus de trois siècles, elle était adulte à présent pour autant sa mère lui avait tellement manqué. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, Freesia avait à faire et Hel comprenait, surtout qu'elle savait que sa mère voulait la même chose qu'elle, passer du temps avec tout les membres de leur famille et apprendre à les connaître, se rattraper pour son absence. Cependant elles devaient aller récupérer les frères d'Hel avant d'aller chercher Loki, après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à ses bébés, Freesia avait refusé d'attendre une minute de plus. Hel avait presque, un tout petit presque, eu pitié d'Odin, il allait passer un très mauvais moment quand la Maîtresse de la Mort aurait le temps.

Hel tenait néanmoins la main de sa mère, Luka, le nom que l'être de la Mort avait choisi pour le moment, était de l'autre côté et elle était sure qu'il envoyait de manière télépathique les informations dont Freesia avait besoin, qu'il jugeait importantes pour elle afin de savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre par rapport à tout le monde, les actions prises contre sa famille afin qu'elle sache précisément qui faire payer, ainsi que probablement les actions de Loki envers le reste des Asgardiens, surtout dernièrement. Hel en fut convaincue lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère jurer, Freesia ne jurait pas souvent, presque jamais en réalité, surtout devant ses enfants, mais quand Loki faisait une action particulièrement stupide à ses yeux, ça lui échappait toujours. C'était plutôt amusant à voir en réalité, surtout que son père réagissait de la même manière, il perdait totalement ses masques avec Freesia, surtout quand elle agissait de manière idiote pour lui. Enfin il perdait en général ses masques quand il était en famille restreinte, en somme sa femme et ses enfants, Frigga était aussi une exception mais ce n'était pas souvent néanmoins.

Après un long moment de marche, ils étaient dissimulés sous la magie de Freesia afin d'échapper au regard de Heimdall, un avantage qu'elle avait en étant la Maîtresse de la Mort, elle pouvait se dissimuler et d'autres personnes de son choix à volonté, elle cachait donc Hel qui avait été banni d'Asgard par Odin, ainsi qu'elle même, elle ne voulait pas alerter de son retour, Odin était beaucoup de chose mais il n'était pas un total idiot, il devinerait sans aucun doute qu'elle irait chercher ses enfants en priorité, ou si il ne le devinait pas, Frigga lui dirait. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il mette plus de protections autour de Sleipnir, il n'aurait pas le temps auprès de Fenrir vu qu'elle y était presque, et Jormundgand était en dehors de sa portée avec la destruction du Bifrost. Odin ignorait les autres passages, Loki et elle les avaient cherché ensemble et elle savait, même si Luka ne le lui avait pas transmis, que son ami n'aurait jamais donné cette information à Odin, il n'aurait pas livré un peu de sa liberté à part si Asgard avait été en grand danger.

"Maman, je veux venir avec toi." Hel dit au moment où elle comprit que sa mère voulait aller chercher Fenrir seule, c'était trop dangereux, ils ne savaient pas dans quel état était Fenrir ou même si il était capable d'être autre chose que le monstre qu'Odin l'avait forcé à être.

"Non, tu reste là avec Luka, Fenrir est mon fils et c'est ma responsabilité de le sortir de ce cauchemar. Fais moi confiance ma chérie, il ne fera pas de mal." Freesia refusa de suite "N'oublie pas que même si c'est votre père qui est capable de changer de forme à volonté, il m'a quand même appris quelques tours. Je suis tout autant une louve que Fenrir est un loup."

Sans un mot de plus elle se transforma, lors de sa dernière vie, en tant que Freesia Potter elle était devenue un animagus après la guerre, un sombral, et même si elle sentait une affinité avec cette forme même à présent, la forme de louve était une familière également. Loki et elle avaient passé du temps à courir dans les différents mondes sous leurs formes lupines et c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait adoré. Elle s'était souvent demandé si son affinité avec certains animaux n'avaient pas influencé ses enfants, après tout le cheval, le loup et le serpent étaient des formes qu'elle et Loki appréciaient. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de songer à de telles choses, il y avait plus à faire pour le moment.

Faisant donc confiance à Luka, elle s'avança dans la grotte, un grognement de pure rage monta dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur son fils, son plus jeune fils, son bébé. Son bébé avait été attaché au mur avec un fil fin mais aussi avec un collier qui bloquait ses pouvoirs et ses capacités de se transformer, sa gueule avait été transpercée par une épée, du sang continuait de couler, si Fenrir avait été un simple Asgardien il serait mort depuis longtemps avec la perte de sang continuelle, et pour s'assurer qu'il ne bougeait pas du tout, Odin avait planté des épées dans les pattes du loup géant.

 _"Qui est là ? Qui ose entrer ici ? Venu ajouter d'autres armes ?"_ la voix de Fenrir retentit dans son esprit, la télépathie était une magie qui venait d'elle, elle l'avait eu avec Luka de suite et avait juste du apprendre à contrôler ce qu'elle envoyait, elle l'avait par la suite appris à Loki, mais leurs enfants semblaient l'avoir eu d'instinct vu que Fenrir n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre vu qu'il n'avait eu que quelques décennies avant la mort de Freesia et qu'Odin avait bloqué tout accès pour Loki.

 _"Utilise ton flair Fenrir, je ne te veux aucun mal."_ Freesia répondit calmement, elle espérait vraiment que son fils se rappelle d'elle, cela faisait si longtemps, il était si jeune et elle ne savait pas ce qu'Odin lui avait fait subir.

Fenrir plissa ses yeux de colère mais aussi de suspicion, la voix qui parlait était télépathique, personne n'avait jamais fait ça en venant le voir, ils parlaient toujours à haute voix et souvent ne l'entendaient même pas. Mais plus encore la voix était douce, sans une once de méchanceté, personne ne lui parlait de la sorte, il était un monstre et chaque visiteur lui rappelait, non pas qu'il ait beaucoup de visiteurs, les gens préféraient éviter de venir ici. Il décida d'obéir à l'inconnue, c'était mieux de toute façon si il voulait éviter qu'on lui fasse encore plus de mal. Il renifla donc doucement, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire sans pour autant se blesser d'avantage avec l'épée dans sa gueule, l'odeur était familière mais pas vraiment en même temps, presque oubliée, un simple souvenir. Un souvenir rassurant et plein d'amour et de sécurité, il sentait la vanille et la cerise. Une odeur qu'il avait lié avec une seule personne ...

 _"Mama..."_ Fenrir dit avec émotion, ce n'était pas possible...

Assurée que son fils la reconnaissait, elle quitta sa forme de louve, de la même taille que Fenrir et très loin de sa taille habituelle, et reprit forme humaine.

 _"Je vais t'enlever tout ça mon fils, le cauchemar est fini, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal."_ Freesia assura

Elle se hâta d'endormir les pattes de Fenrir, afin qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur qu'enlever les épées créerait, elle voulait limiter ça au maximum. Une fois les lames enlevées elle ne perdit pas de temps à examiner les blessures laissées et elle dut retenir un juron en voyant ce qu'Odin avait fait, ce n'était pas des lames ordinaires, elles étaient enchantées pour que même si elles étaient enlevées du corps de la victime la blessure se referme lentement, aucune magie ne pourra avancer le processus. Il avait vraiment voulu affaiblir Fenrir. Elle fit de son mieux, reconnaissante une fois de plus à Eir, la déesse de la médecine, au cours de sa deuxième vie elle avait appris des sortilèges de soin sur terre, mais ce n'était rien comparée à ce que Eir lui avait montré. La déesse avait accepté volontiers de l'aider et ça avait permis à Freesia de s'occuper lors des expéditions de chasse qu'Odin faisait avec ses guerriers et où Loki devait bien sûr être, Odin refusait d'y voir une femme, même Sif n'en avait pas le droit. Etant donné que Sif et Freesia ne s'entendaient pas, elle avait cherché une autre occupation avant les naissances de ses enfants, Eir avait été un véritable trésor sur le sujet, Freesia était d'ailleurs plutôt blessée par le fait que la déesse n'avait rien fait pour sa famille, mais elle ne savait pas tout, peut être qu'Eir avait tenté d'intervenir, elle ne le saurait qu'en lui parlant directement et ce n'était pas le moment.

Une fois les lames enlevées et les blessures aux pattes bandées, elle enleva l'épée de la gueule de Fenrir, soulagée que l'arme ne soit pas enchantée de la même manière, elle était juste difficile à enlever, mais Freesia avait suffisamment d'expérience pour passer outre les protections. Elle soigna son fils et une fois sûre que toutes ses blessures étaient soignées au mieux vu les circonstances elle enleva le collier qu'il avait autour du cou et le bracelet qu'il avait à sa patte arrière gauche. En examinant rapidement les deux derniers liens elle comprit que le collier avait été pour qu'il reste immobile tandis que le bracelet avait été concernant sa taille. Après tout un louveteau aurait été moins impressionnant et Odin aurait eu plus de mal à convaincre les autres du danger que représentait Fenrir.

Dès que le collier fut enlevé deux choses se passèrent, premièrement Fenrir rétrécit, prenant l'apparence d'un louveteau, avant qu'il ne se change en humain, avec juste quelques caractéristiques lupines comme les oreilles sur le haut du crâne, il avait aussi des oreilles d'humains, et le col de fourrure qu'il avait aussi autour du coup. Il était adorable, et lorsqu'il sourit à sa mère elle vit qu'il avait des canines bien acérées également. Il avait passé tellement de temps en tant que loup qu'il ne semblait pas savoir comment se transformer totalement en humain.

Fenrir ne perdit pas de temps à se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, retrouvant de suite la sensation de sécurité et d'amour avec laquelle il avait grandi avant d'être transformé en loup géant. Freesia dut retenir ses larmes en serrant son fils contre elle, les Asgardiens vieillissaient lentement, c'était normal vu qu'ils avaient de longues vies, mais son jeune fils n'avait pas du tout grandit et vu le temps qu'elle avait mis avant de revenir ce n'était pas normal. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment d'un côté, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne raterait pas les étapes, mais d'un autre ça voulait dire qu'Odin avait bloqué l'âge de ses enfants en plus du reste, qu'il avait touché à des magies qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, quoique ça n'était pas une surprise, aucun Asgardien mâle reconnaîtrait en savoir un peu sur la magie, à part Loki et ses enfants bien sûr; et l'opinion des autres sur ce sujet avait été plus que claire.

Freesia passa un moment à réconforter son fils qui s'était mis à pleurer, mais même si elle adorerait se concentrer que sur lui pour plusieurs siècles ce n'était pas possible, elle devait récupérer deux autres enfants à présent et puis elle voulait retrouver son mari. Doucement donc, sans déranger son fils qu'elle refusait de lâcher, non qu'il semble tenté de descendre des bras de sa mère non plus, elle sortit de la cave, prenant avec elle grâce à un peu de magie les liens et les épées qui avaient blessé son fils, elle n'allait certainement pas les laisser traîner comme ça. C'était elle en était sûre, des objets rares ou en tout cas difficile à avoir, du coup avec un peu de chance le fait qu'elle les avait elle en sa possession bloquerait Odin, au moins un peu. Non qu'elle compte sur ça, elle refusait que le roi s'approche de ses enfants.

Hel et Luka attendaient, avec impatience pour sa fille, elle tenait ça d'elle, elle le savait, Loki l'avait souvent taquiné sur le sujet, d'eux deux, Freesia était celle qui était la plus impatiente, Loki était capable d'attendre longtemps, non qu'il aimait le faire non plus. Il y arrivait juste plus facilement qu'elle, même si elle était bien plus vieille que lui, chose dont elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se rappeler, c'était étrange après tout.

"Maman, tout va bien ... ?" Hel demanda en s'approchant, c'était visible que Luka avait tenté de lui changer les idées pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop mais surtout pour qu'elle n'entre pas dans la grotte d'où elle sortait avec Fenrir toujours dans les bras

"Il est secoué et il va avoir besoin de soins aux mains et aux pieds, mais sinon physiquement il va bien." Freesia répondit doucement "Fenrir, mon petit loup tu te rappelles de ta grande soeur Hel ?"

Fenrir qui s'était serré encore plus contre elle après avoir entendu d'autres personnes parler, leva un peu sa tête qui était posée dans le cou de sa mère pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants, l'homme qui était recouvert par une cape noire ne l'intéressa pas vraiment, il avait l'air gentil par contre mais il n'était pas celui que sa mama venait de lui présenter, à la place le jeune garçon observa la jeune femme. Elle était un peu étrange avec les deux parties de son visage différent, un côté était très beau, des yeux verts, une peau blanche et belle, ainsi que des lèvres rouges, le tout avec des cheveux de jais, elle ressemblait bien à sa mère même si elle avait aussi des traits de Loki, c'était l'autre côté qui était plus étrange. Le côté gauche semblait brûler, l'oeil n'avait pas de paupières et il était presque entièrement visible, sa joue et son front étaient comme brûlé, détruit, les lèvres et le menton étaient les seules à être épargnés, et encore les lèvres étaient un peu noircies par rapport au côté droit où elles étaient rouges vives.

Pour autant malgré cette apparence étrange, Fenrir n'avait pas du tout peur de la jeune femme entièrement vêtue de noir, avec une cape incluant une capuche qui était pour le moment rabattue. Bien au contraire il sentait qu'elle était sans danger pour lui en tout cas, il était sûr qu'elle pouvait être féroce si nécessaire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était aussi convaincu mais il le sentait. Plus encore il sentait qu'il la connaissait, il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler vraiment, moment où sa mama utilisa sa magie pour remplacer son pantalon gris et qui grattait avec un pantalon noir très confortable, ainsi qu'un haut vert, complétant ensuite avec une cape avec capuche, comme sa sœur et sa mama, qui en avait aussi une.

"Nous devons nous hâter maîtresse, Heimdall est en train de se concentrer sur notre position, il semble réaliser qu'il y a un enchantement pour nous dissimuler." l'homme alerta doucement

"Merci Luka, arrête de m'appeler ainsi, tu sais que ça m'agace." sa mama reprocha avec un sourire et une voix qui semblait plus amusée qu'agacée

"Raison de plus pour le faire. J'ai des siècles à rattraper après tout." Luka dit avec un ton amusé et triste, ça avait été dur pour lui de vivre sans elle. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, même si c'était platonique et purement amical, être séparé de la sorte était pesant, ça n'était pas aidé par le traitement que la famille de Freesia avait du vivre, ou par ce qu'il avait vu une fois qu'elle avait de nouveau un corps. Il avait été impuissant dans les deux cas, les lois d'Asgard et les siennes, si ça n'avait été qu'Asgard il s'en serait moqué, le bloquait. Il ne pouvait agir directement que quand elle était vivante et consciente de son rôle, c'était les règles. Il s'était donc exécuté, faisant en revanche en sorte d'aider autant que possible Hel, ce qui avait été faisable après qu'elle ait été banni et placé sous sa juridiction en tant que déesse du royaume des Morts. Il avait pu l'aider, raconter des histoires sur Freesia qu'Hel ne connaissait pas, soutenir cette jeune femme qui avait perdu sa mère, ses frères, son père et sa maison d'un seul coup. Loki avait réussi à venir à la voir parfois mais très peu au final, Odin était attentif.

"Allons voir Sleipnir alors, j'espère pour Odin qu'il est en meilleur état que mon dernier, même si ça n'arrangera pas les choses." Freesia dit d'un ton calme pour ne pas inquiéter Fenrir qui était blotti contre elle, il avait fait un léger sourire à Hel avant de se recoucher contre sa mère

"Pourquoi espérer alors ?" Hel demanda curieuse

"Parce que même si je meurs d'envie de lui ouvrir le ventre et de lui faire manger ses entrailles, je suis presque sûre que ça n'aiderait pas les choses à la longue, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler pour ne pas le tuer déjà après ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il a fait à Fenrir. Si Sleipnir et Jorm sont dans un état similaire je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à me contrôler et à me retenir de détruire Asgard."Freesia expliqua avec une colère mal contenue, Hel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'inquiétude, l'amour et la colère dans les yeux émeraudes de sa mère. Leur famille allait être réunie et ils seraient protégés entre Freesia et Loki tout irait bien.

Afin de gagner du temps Luka prit Hel avec lui tandis que Freesia s'occupait du transport de Fenrir et du sien par la même occasion, pour se téléporter à l'entrée des écuries royales. Hel n'en avait pas le pouvoir à Asgard tandis que pour Luka presque aucune place était hors de sa juridiction quand sa maîtresse était avec lui.

"Mama ?" Fenrir demanda doucement, il parlait avec hésitation et Freesia ne savait pas si c'était dû aux siècles de solitudes où à l'épée dans la gueule mais elle n'aimait pas ça, elle fit en sorte bien sûr de ne rien montrer de ses pensées afin de ne pas décourager son fils. Elle aimait entendre sa voix.

"Oui mon louveteau ?" Freesia demanda avec tendresse

"Où on est ?" Fenrir demanda avec un peu plus de confiance cette fois

"Aux écuries, ton frère aîné, le second de mes enfants après Hel, Sleipnir y est." elle expliqua gentiment tout en marchant dans les écuries royales, terrifiant tout ceux qui croisaient son chemin avec un regard noir qui les faisait reculer de terreur, elle dut réprimer un sourire satisfait en obtenant la preuve qu'elle avait encore cette capacité. C'était remarquablement pratique.

"Pourquoi ?" Fenrir demanda ensuite

"Tu sais que tu étais dans la forme d'un loup ?" Freesia demanda doucement, son fils acquiesça comprenant qu'elle attendait une réponse. "Tes frères ont aussi la capacité de se changer en animal, même si ils n'ont pas la même affinité avec le loup que toi. Sleipnir préfère les chevaux et Jormundgand qu'on appelle Jorm lui était plus du type serpent. Sleipnir se trouve dans les écuries et on est là pour le libérer avant d'aller voir Jorm et ensuite nous irons retrouver votre père."

Fenrir grogna en comprenant que ses frères avaient subi un sort similaire au sien, mais il était rassuré par le fait que sa mama était là et qu'elle allait les libérer. Il ne se rappelait pas trop de sa vie d'avant la grotte, mais il y avait sa mama, Hel sa grande sœur qui lui montrait des livres d'images, il se rappelait aussi d'autres personnes qui jouaient avec lui et s'occupaient de lui.

Freesia passa Fenrir à Hel après avoir obtenu la permission du petit loup, avant de s'avancer vers son deuxième enfant. Sleipnir se rappelait visiblement d'elle vu que le cheval hennit en la voyant et qu'il s'avança vers elle pour frotter sa tête contre Freesia, enfin autant que possible vu la chaîne qu'il avait autour de la nuque. Freesia ne savait pas si elle était soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas maintenu comme son petit frère ou non, ce qu'elle savait par contre c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout Odin et vu ses actions ce n'était peut être pas si mal.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à utiliser sa magie pour enlever le collier ainsi que un bracelet qui forçait Sleipnir dans cette forme, dès qu'il fut libre, le cheval à huit pattes se transforma pour reprendre forme humaine. Il était aussi grand que Loki, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, il avait les yeux verts forêts de son père ainsi que son nez. Il n'avait pas des oreilles d'équidé, cependant tout ce temps en cheval avait laissé des traces vu qu'il avait à présent deux paires de bras, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avant, en revanche il n'avait qu'une paire de jambe. C'était peut être un peu surprenant mais Freesia s'en moquait, il était son fils, il pourrait avoir des tentacules et elle s'en moquerait. Elle ne perdit donc pas de temps à prendre son fils dans ses bras, il était plus grand qu'elle, avait passé l'âge où un garçon acceptait volontiers des câlins de la part de sa mère, surtout en public, mais c'était très clair qu'il s'en moquait totalement. Sa mère était vivante et de retour, il se moquait un peu du reste. Cela étant dit il était loin d'être ravi de voir Odin.

Le roi avait apparemment un minimum d'intelligence, ou alors il avait été bien renseigné, vu qu'il était dans les écuries. Il aurait du se tenir éloigné le temps que Freesia ait eu le temps de se calmer, un peu en tout cas. Vu les circonstances, elle relâcha son fils, le laissant saluer sa sœur aînée et son petit frère, se tourna vers Odin à la place et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer voler en arrière. Le roi se retrouva sur son postérieur à l'entrée des écuries avec un air visiblement inquiet en voyant celle qui était supposé être sa belle fille. Vu les origines de Loki et la situation, le supposé était nécessaire et vu la mine glaciale de Freesia son inquiétude était justifiée.

"Freesia tu es de retour." Sif s'exclama, la déesse de la guerre et celle de la réincarnation avaient une relation un peu difficile. Freesia n'aimait pas l'attitude de Sif et des autres envers son mari, mais sinon l'autre femme était de bonne compagnie et c'était agréable de discuter avec elle de tout et de rien. Pareillement, Sif n'aimait pas Loki mais elle appréciait avoir une amie femme, vu que c'était souvent difficile avec juste des hommes. Elles se comprenaient et en général elles s'entendaient bien, mais ça ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, elles ne seraient jamais meilleures amies, vu leur position respective avec Thor et Loki.

"Oui, dès que j'ai retrouvé l'être de la mort j'ai demandé où étaient mes enfants et mon mari, Hel est arrivée rapidement pour m'expliquer qu'elle avait été bannie, et que ses frères, mes fils avaient été fait prisonniers. Je suis allé voir mon dernier, mon fils Fenrir qui était dans une grotte, gravement blessé et coincé dans une forme animale qui n'était pas la sienne. Mon autre fils Sleipnir avait une apparence de cheval et il te servait apparemment de monture Odin. J'ai aussi appris que mon deuxième fils avait été attaché sur Midgard sous sa forme de serpent mais modifiée. Je dois avouer que j'ai cherché une raison pour ses actions vide de sens et je n'en trouve pas la moindre. Parce que même si il y a eu une prophétie et qu'elle concerne bien mes enfants je ne vois pas en quoi vos actions stopperont Ragnarök, bien au contraire. Je dirai même que si jamais mes enfants décident de vous attaquer vous pouvez être sûrs que je serais avec eux vu vos actions. Et vous avez intérêt à prier qu'Asgard n'ait jamais besoin de mon aide ou de la leur, parce que je n'aiderai pas et après ce que vous avez fait je doute qu'ils aident." Freesia dit d'une voix glaciale mais totalement furieuse, son regard ne quittait pas la forme d'Odin et elle s'était placée devant ses enfants, Luka avait fait de même, elle ne laisserait plus personne leur faire du mal et elle savait que son ami l'aiderait.

"Freesia, tu ne comprends pas le danger." Odin tenta, il s'était relevé durant la tirade de la déesse

"Non je ne comprends pas comment tu as osé faire ça à mes enfants ? Je ne comprends pas non plus comment Loki a pu te laisser faire ça, il a toujours voulu ton approbation mais il ne serait jamais allé jusqu'à abandonner ses enfants, je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as réussi à le tenir éloigné Odin. Tu me dégoûtes. Dire que tu étais là à leur naissance, que tu les as pris dans tes bras. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, mais je te respectais un peu, j'avais tort. Mes enfants ne sont pas des monstres et parce qu'ils ont le pouvoir ou la capacité de faire quelque chose ne veut pas dire qu'ils le feront. Ou plutôt qu'ils l'auraient fait, si tu les avais traité comme tes petits enfants, comme c'était ton devoir, je pense qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé à te faire du mal, maintenant je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est que je ne les stopperait pas. Le seul monstre que je vois Odin c'est toi. Ne t'approche plus de ma famille sans leur accord ou je te tuerai après avoir détruit Asgard, à cause de tes actions Roi Odin, tu es mon ennemi. Je n'oublierai jamais les actes que tu as fait envers ma famille. Soit maudit." Freesia dit sans écouter ses excuses

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa famille, Hel et Luka étaient ensemble, prêts à partir, tandis que Sleipnir portait son frère et s'approchait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, ils l'avaient comprise.

"Tu maintiens que tu as toujours traité Loki comme ton fils, mais c'est faux, tu l'as méprisé pour ses actions et quand il a réussi à convaincre les nains d'offrir des trésors à Asgard, tu n'as rien fait lorsque les nains lui ont cousu la bouche. Il n'est pas un ange, je l'ai jamais pensé ou prétendu, mais ses actions ont toujours eu du sens, surtout quand on voit le mépris avec lequel il est traité dans sa propre maison." Freesia dit en regardant Frigga, la mère adoptive de Loki et la reine d'Asgard

Elle avait toujours admiré Frigga, même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses positions, elle comprenait ce que c'était que de se ranger du côté de son mari même lorsque l'on était pas d'accord avec lui. Cependant jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Frigga permettrait ça, l'arrestation et la torture de Fenrir, Sleipnir et Jorm, sans compter le bannissement de Hel. Frigga avait perdu beaucoup de son respect avec ses choix.

Ayant dit ce qu'elle voulait et ayant gagné confirmation que les autres n'avaient rien à dire, le groupe partit. Se téléportant, ou transplanant comme disait les sorciers, à l'entrée d'un des passages secrets qui reliaient Asgard à Midgard, même avec leurs pouvoirs, il n'était pas prudent de faire un tel trajet avec juste leur magie. Il y avait beaucoup trop de risques et Freesia même si elle était pressée de retrouver son fils et son mari, elle n'allait quand même pas mettre en danger ses enfants et Luka.

Le voyage se passa assez tranquillement, Sleipnir et Hel racontant ce qu'ils avaient vécus, et Freesia racontant une ou deux histoires sur le monde où elle avait passé ces dernières années. Sleipnir avait proposé de se transformer et de les porter pour garder du temps, mais sa mère avait refusé, oui elle avait hâte mais Sleipnir avait grimacé en le proposant et en plus son fils n'était pas une monture contrairement à ce que croyait Odin.

Finalement ils arrivèrent, il faisait horriblement froid, ce qui était un peu normal vu qu'ils étaient au pôle nord. Après s'être assurée que son fils était là, juste dans les profondeurs marines, Freesia confia Fenrir à Sleipnir et plongea, se transformant en un serpent marin similaire à Jorm qui l'attendait, sa forme avait été grandement agrandi et son corps était attaché au sol, il n'avait que peu de liberté de mouvement.

Le libérer ne prit pas longtemps, et il retrouva forme humaine, ne voulant pas voir comment le corps de son fils réagirait à la pression marine elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se téléporter auprès des autres. Jormundgand tout comme ses frères avait des traces de sa transformation forcée, ses yeux avaient changé, ils étaient toujours du vert émeraude de sa mère mais la pupille était verticale, comme celle d'un serpent. Il avait aussi des écailles sur sa colonne vertébrale et à l'arrière de sa nuque.

"C'est quoi le plan maintenant ?" Hel demanda après qu'ils aient tour à tour embrassé leur frère

"On va voir votre père, comprendre qui exactement le contrôle et si c'est celui auquel je pense, votre père aura de gros ennuis." Freesia dit avec un sourire tendre vers sa famille, ils allaient devoir prendre le temps de se retrouver, ce ne serait pas parfait mais ils étaient ensemble et pour le moment c'était suffisant. "Direction New York alors, on a une invasion à arrêter."

"On pourra se défouler un peu comme ça. Je te paries que j'en bat plus que toi." Jorm ne perdit pas de temps à dire à son frère aîné, Sleipnir qui accepta le défi comme ils savaient tous qu'il allait faire. N'ayant pas beaucoup de différence Sleipnir et Jorm étaient meilleurs amis en plus d'être frères et il y avait un peu de compétition entre eux, quoique rien comme entre leur père et Thor. C'était agréable de pouvoir retrouver cette complicité après leur séparation, même si ils allaient tester les limites. Ça il n'y avait pas de doute. Les Lokison étaient presque au complet et ils étaient pas du genre discret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, merci de lire cette histoire qui est bien plus populaire que ce que j'aurai imaginé. J'en suis ravie bien sûr, juste un peu surprise.**

darkayora : **Merci d'avoir commenté, et je suis contente que tu aimes. Oh non j'en ai pas encore fini avec Odin, c'est juste qu'elle a ses priorités claires, ses enfants, son mari, danger éventuel et ensuite vengeance. Après ce sera une vengeance collective, pas simplement elle, ou elle et Loki, mais ce sera toute la famille réunie. Oui elle est agacée et ça va durer un moment en réalité. Par rapport à la fic elle même je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre, je prévois rarement ce genre de chose, mais je pensais à une dizaine. Je ne pense pas que ce sera une fic très longue. Bisous, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.**

Ghoul no Hime : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, même si il va te falloir attendre encore au moins un chapitre pour les retrouvailles entre les époux et il va y avoir à faire en attendant. Le caractère des enfants te plait, j'en suis heureuse je voulais que ça fasse réel quand même sans être trop, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu penses que ça va trop. Fenrir est juste adorable.**

CelesteDiam1789 : **Merci d'avoir commenté, et oui Loki va se faire taper sur les doigts mais il ne sera pas le seul. Thor va définitivement passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Bisous**

 **Lunny : Alors que dis tu du début de la rencontre avec les Avengers ? Plus tard pour le bottage de fesses je le crains, et ce sera surtout verbal pour le moment. J'espère que la barre n'est pas descendue avec ce chapitre alors. Merci pour tes encouragements et bisous**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Contente que tu aimes, et voici la suite, ne t'en fais pas je travaille aussi sur mes autres fics, avec plus ou moins de succès selon les cas malheureusement. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses du nouveau chapitre.**

boitedeconserve : **Je suis contente que tu aimes, et oui il y a des chances, Freesia a un bon caractère mais il faut pas la pousser non plus, et là ils ont fait presque que ça en touchant à ses enfants. J'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre bien sûr, mais pourquoi ce pseudonyme ? J'avoue être assez curieuse, désolée.**

 **claire : Contente que tu aies aimé, j'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. :)**

 **nathydemon : Le nouveau chapitre te plait il alors ?**

Liliange83 : **Après un peu d'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.**

Orthon McGraw : **J'espère que cela va te plaire, je ne suis pas une bonne humoriste mais j'essaie de mettre des situations amusantes néanmoins. La rigolade est-elle au rendez-vous ?**

slach-nono : **Je suis heureuse de ta découverte alors, surtout si comme tu me l'as écrit tu as aimé. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, voire même plus qui sait.**

 **Sur ce merci encore à tout ceux qui ont commenté, suivi cette fic ou l'ont mise en favori, ou tout simplement même la lise, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Bonne lecture à présent.**

Les choses semblaient enfin s'arranger pour les Avengers, tel que Tony Stark les avait nommé à Loki il y a moins d'une heure. Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, Natasha Romanoff, alias la Veuve Noire, et Clint Barton, surnommé Oeil de Faucon, étaient au sol et luttaient contre l'armée de l'espace les Chitauri tout en protégeant les citoyens de New York qui étaient choqués par l'attaque soudaine et totalement surréelle. Thor, un Asgardien considéré comme le Dieu de la Foudre, avait fini par les rejoindre après avoir tenté de parler avec son frère d'adoption Loki qui semblait en charge de l'armée des Chitauri. Bruce Banner, un scientifique spécialisé dans les rayons gamma qui avait crée par accident une autre personnalité en lui, le Hulk un géant vert qui détruisait tout sur son passage, venait aussi d'arriver après sa disparition suite à une chute de la base aérienne de SHIELD, une organisation secrète pour protéger les citoyens de différentes menaces.

Tous étaient prêts à tout faire pour stopper Loki qui voulait envahir et régner sur la Terre, dit aussi Midgard par les Asgardiens, avec l'aide des Chitauri, afin de faire cela ils devaient mettre Loki hors d'état de nuire mais aussi fermer le portail ouvert actuellement dans le ciel et qui permettait grâce au Tesseract aux Chitauri d'arriver.

"Alors tout ça semble épouvantable." Bruce Banner commenta en descendant du scooter qui l'avait amené à New York, le reste de l'équipe, sans Tony Stark alias Ironman qui était dans les airs pour le moment

"J'ai vu bien pire." Natasha remarqua en regardant Bruce prudemment, elle avait été présente lorsque l'homme s'était transformé en Hulk un peu plus tôt et elle avait du le fuir lorsqu'il lui avait couru après, craignant pour sa vie

"Désolé." Bruce s'empressa de dire, mal à l'aise par le danger que le Hulk représentait pour les autres

"Non, on aurait besoin de quelque chose de pire." Natasha répondit avec un léger sourire, surprenant Bruce au passage

"Stark, il est là." Captain America dit via un appareil qui leur permettait de rester en contact les uns avec les autres

"Banner ?" Tony demanda

"Comme vous l'aviez dit." Steve reconnut

"Dites lui de se changer, je livre la fête à domicile." Tony informa tout en continuant à voler, arrivant quelques secondes après vers le groupe, avec derrière lui une énorme machine de guerre volante

"Ça c'est une fête dont je me passerai." Natasha reconnut en observant ce qui suivait Ironman

"Docteur Banner, ça parait être le bon moment pour vous mettre en colère." Steve lui dit en observant l'homme qui se dirigeait vers la machine volante

"Le voilà mon secret Captain, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être en colère." Bruce confia, expliquant ainsi comment il faisait pour faire en sorte que le Hulk n'apparaisse pas, suite à ces mots il se transforma, déchirant sa chemise au passage et d'un seul coup de poing stoppa l'avancée de l'arrivée volante.

Coupée dans son élan par le Hulk, la machine volante commença à partir à la renverse, dans la direction des Avengers qui tentaient en vain de stopper la chute. Elle finit par tomber, provoquant des flammes et plus de destruction au passage, mais le petit groupe de héros était sauf. Ils formèrent d'ailleurs par la suite un cercle, dos les uns aux autres, faisant ainsi face de tout les côtés aux Chitauri.

"Envoyez les autres." Loki dit de manière détachée de sa position aérienne

Juste après son ordre deux machines de guerre identiques à celle détruite par Hulk arrivèrent, attirant l'attention de Natasha qui appela les autres Avengers pour les informer de ce léger détail.

"Heu les gars." Natasha dit donc, ils regardèrent

"A vos ordres Captain." Tony Stark dit, acceptant que Rogers était le mieux placé pour les diriger dans ce genre de situation

"Bon écoutez moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on ferme le portail le but c'est le confinement. Barton, grimpez sur ce toit et ouvrez l'œil sur tout, groupes et francs tireurs. Stark, surveillez le périmètre, tout ce qui dépassera les limites vous le repoussez ou vous l'anéantissez." Steve commença à dire

"Vos idées ont du mérite, mais elles ne seront pas nécessaires. Je vais me charger des Chitauri." une voix se fit soudainement entendre, les Avengers se tournèrent vers la voix indubitablement féminine surpris que quiconque ait pu se glisser derrière eux, uniquement pour être très surpris de voir un groupe de cinq personnes, une d'entre elle étant un enfant vu sa taille et le fait qu'il était porté par un des autres membres du groupe, une femme c'était visible malgré la capuche noire qu'elle portait et qui dissimulait le haut de son visage. Il y avait deux hommes, assez grands et portant également une capuche ainsi qu'une autre femme dissimulée de la même manière que ses compagnons, même l'enfant en avait une.

"Je me charge des machines volantes." un des hommes dit de suite

"Non moi." le deuxième renchérit, ils semblaient plutôt excités à l'idée du combat et confiants dans leurs capacités

"Non, je me charge des Chitauri, y compris leurs machines de guerre, vous allez chercher votre père et vous l'assommer avant de le ramener. Prenez aussi le sceptre mais faites en sorte de ne pas le toucher directement. Nous ignorons ce qu'il fera avec des êtres possédant de la magie. Hel garde ton petit frère si tu veux bien." la femme qui portait l'enfant était celle qui avait parlé en premier et aussi la chef de ce groupe visiblement vu que les deux hommes bien que c'était visiblement à contrecœur, partirent sans perdre de temps vers la position de Loki. Une petite compétition était visiblement en cours puisque ils semblaient essayer de se battre en vitesse ou à qui sauter le mieux d'un toit à l'autre. "Garde un oeil sur tes deux autres frères si tu veux bien, je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils ne tombent." la femme ajouta ensuite

La dénommée Hel acquiesça et prit doucement l'enfant des bras de l'autre femme, bien que le plus jeune semblait vouloir y rester. Finalement elles arrivèrent à lui faire lâcher prise et la femme qui avait parlé en premier s'avança vers les Chitauri, ignorant totalement les choqués Avengers qui ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir, à part Thor qui avait pâli en entendant et la voix et les noms des différents membres du groupe, si c'était ce qu'il pensait les choses risquaient être problématiques, pas un pour repousser les épreuves il n'hésita pas à s'avancer avant que la femme qui semblait être en charge ne parte se charger des Chitauri.

"Ma sœur, je suis heureuse de te revoir." Thor dit avec sa voix forte et un sourire sur le visage, attirant des regards surpris de la part des Avengers qui ignoraient que Thor avait eu une sœur.

"Je te conseille de te taire Thor, je dois me défouler avant de te voir ou je risque d'enfoncer ton corps dans le sol après t'avoir massacré. Nous ferons des retrouvailles digne de tes actions passées en regard de ma famille une fois que je me serais un peu défoulée si tu veux bien. Oh et Thor tu t'approches de mes enfants et je te tuerais à main nues." Freesia dit sans un regard en arrière mais avec une voix glacée

Sans un mot de plus elle continua sa route vers les Chitauri, elle leva une main vers le portail et un filet magique en sortit, bloquant le portail sans pour autant le fermer vu que c'était en dehors de ses pouvoirs, elle envoya ensuite sa magie en dehors de son corps en une vague puissante oblitérant les Chitauri et détruisant totalement les deux machines de guerre qui était passé, la magie avait aussi l'avantage de réparer ce qui fallait être réparé, pas totalement bien sûr, ça demanderait plus d'énergie, mais suffisamment pour empêcher tout de tomber en morceau, ça suffirait pour un petit moment avant des réparations plus solides. Les gens coincés sous des débris étaient aussi sauvés, certains gravement blessés, mais Hel et Freesia avaient utilisé leur magie pour sauver les innocents, ne voulant pas que trop ne meurent à cause des actions de ces derniers jours.

Les Avengers regardaient tout cela totalement choqués, ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux, ils avaient accepté qu'une autre énergie puisse exister avec Thor, Loki et le Tesseract mais là c'était un tout autre niveau, bien plus difficile à croire, surtout pour les deux scientifiques, Bruce étant revenu à son état normal étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien à détruire finalement, et Tony qui croyait fermement que la magie était juste une énergie qu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore, cela étant dit il avait du mal à maintenir cette idée en voyant ça.

Les deux fils de Freesia et Loki qui étaient partis chercher leur père et le sceptre et qui étaient revenus rapidement, surprendre Loki avait au final était plutôt facile pour ses deux fils qui avaient appris beaucoup auprès de leur père, étaient assez impressionnés par leur mère. Ils savaient qu'elle était puissante, ça avait toujours été clair surtout vis à vis des autres Asgardiens et du regard qu'ils avaient vers elle, particulièrement Odin, mais elle n'était pas du genre à montrer massivement son pouvoir. Elle préférait en apprendre le plus possible au corps à corps sans pour autant utiliser sa magie, quoiqu'elle l'utilisait aussi de même que Loki, mais c'était moins visible et très rarement des grands actes de magie. Non que Loki en fasse beaucoup aussi, il préférait grandement les illusions et des clones de lui même, mais il ne le cachait pas. C'était donc assez surprenant, même après qu'elle ait brisé magiquement leurs chaînes, de la voir faire quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

Fenrir observait tout cela avec fascination, contrairement avec sa mama où il se collait contre elle, avec Hel, il voulait observer les événements de face, il était donc dos à sa sœur qui le tenait volontiers ainsi. Etant donné qu'elle avait du mal à quitter sa mère des yeux elle comprenait assez bien les peurs du plus jeune. D'eux tous, sa prison avait été la plus traumatique, avec Jorm en second. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance et elle le savait, ça avait été uniquement grâce à Luka qu'elle n'avait pas subi un sort similaire à ses frères et elle était très reconnaissante envers l'esprit de la mort qui était devenu un ami en plus d'un oncle un peu étrange.

"On a le sceptre maman." Sleipnir appela, Jorm portait leur père sur son épaule tandis que l'aîné des frères et le second de la famille s'était servi de la cape de son père pour enrouler le sceptre sans le toucher, ignorer le conseil de sa mère serait juste stupide, si leur père était bel et bien contrôlé via cet objet ils ne voulaient pas être les prochaines victimes d'un contrôle mental, surtout si ce que craignait leur mère était réel.

"Et papa est assommé." Jorm ajouta ensuite "Et si quelqu'un tente de tuer mon père je lui arrache la tête, juste pour qu'on soit clair." il dit ensuite en regardant Clint qui avait un air définitivement meurtrier en observant le Dieu du Chaos.

"Parfait, je pense que pour couper le portail il faut planter le sceptre dans le Tesseract." Freesia dit pensivement en revenant vers le groupe, enlevant au passage sa capuche avant de récupérer Fenrir qui retourna avec joie dans les bras de sa mama.

"Okay, non pas que c'est pas cool de voir tous les méchants tombés comme ça et qu'on n'est pas reconnaissant et tout, mais vous êtes qui au juste ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et aussi comment vous avez fait ça ?" Tony Stark en avait visiblement assez des mystères et de tenir sa langue. Il observait avec curiosité la femme qui venait de détruire en un seul coup tout les Chitauris, elle avait de longs

"Je m'appelle Freesia, voici mes enfants Hela plus souvent appelée Hel, Sleipnir, Jormundgand et Fenrir. Loki est mon mari et ce sont nos enfants." Freesia dit posément, et avant qu'ils ne puissent hurler des accusations, ce que Clint semblait très capable de faire elle continua "J'ai été absente pendant plusieurs siècles dû à certaines raisons hors de mon contrôle et de ma volonté, et mes enfants sont totalement innocents vu qu'avant d'arriver ici trois d'entre eux étaient retenus sans raison et contre leur volonté par Odin qui craint une prophétie et qui a voulu les rendre vulnérables. Hel est la seule à avoir vu un peu son père au fil des années et même là c'était très peu. Et si nous étions du côté de Loki par rapport à cette attaque, si il est vraiment celui en contrôle bien sûr, alors nous ne vous aurions pas aidé à régler la situation non ?"

"Comment on sait que vous dites la vérité ?" Steve demanda de suite

"Demander au fils d'Odin de confirmer ce que je viens de dire, ça devrait être dans la mesure de ses capacités mentales." Freesia dit avec venin

"C'est correct, bien que j'ignorais qu'Hel avait revu Loki, c'était interdit par le Père Créateur." Thor confirma

"Maintenant, peut être que l'un d'entre vous pourrez aller fermer le portail non ? Je n'ai nulle envie de maintenir ce filet indéfiniment et j'ignore qui se trouve exactement de l'autre côté du portail. Si il y a les Chitauri uniquement ou non." Freesia demanda avec impatience, si Thanos se trouvait de l'autre côté du portail le résultat serait catastrophique, il reconnaîtrait facilement le sentiment de sa magie.

"Vous avez dit que vous pensiez que planter le sceptre dans le Tesseract causera la fin du portail. Pourquoi ?" Tony demanda curieux

"Tout portail a une clé pour l'ouvrir et le fermer, vu que le portail est crée de notre côté il est normal de penser que la clé est avec nous. Que Loki soit ou non en contrôle, il aurait voulu garder la clé avec lui au cas où, ce qui nous laisse le sceptre." Freesia expliqua

"Pourquoi vous refusez de le toucher ? Je veux dire on l'a fait et il n'y a pas eu de problème." Natasha demanda, elle n'avait rien contre l'idée d'aller fermer le portail elle même si nécessaire, mais elle voulait être sure de ne pas se tuer au passage quand même

"Vous êtes mortels." Sleipnir expliqua en haussant les épaules, gagnant un regard noir de la part desdits mortels

"Ce que mon fils veux dire, mal certes mais il a l'idée, nous sommes des êtres ayant une vie extrêmement longue premièrement mais aussi avec une certaine magie en nous, c'est le cas de tous les Asgardiens par exemple, même Thor, et ce qu'ils utilisent la magie ou non. La magie est part de toute chose en réalité, c'est juste plus ou moins potent, vous par exemple Miss Romanov vous n'en avez presque pas d'apparent, contrairement à Mr Roger ou même au Docteur Banner. Nous ignorons ce que ce sceptre fait exactement aux gens possédant de la magie effective, mais c'est en général recommander d'éviter le contact, je ne vais pas risquer mes enfants sans nécessité et je n'ai aucune envie de toucher ce sceptre." Freesia expliqua

"Maman, soit honnête, tu nous risquerais jamais point." Jorm remarqua avec un sourire en coin tellement Loki qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était morte d'inquiétude bien sûr, tellement de choses posaient encore problème mais elle avait ses enfants et son mari et pour le moment c'était le plus important.

"Je veux bien aller fermer le portail." Natasha dit en ignorant la discussion légère

"Je peux vous portez jusqu'à là haut sans problème et rapidement si vous voulez. Je suppose que Mr Stark voudra vérifier sa tour en priorité maintenant que les choses sont plus ou moins réglées." Sleipnir proposa

L'espionne accepta après un temps d'hésitation, elle ne les connaissait pas et ne leur faisait pas confiance c'était vrai, cela dit ils avaient l'air de vouloir fermer le portail et du coup elle allait au moins croire en ça. Une fois qu'elle eut dit oui, l'aîné des garçons la prit sur son dos et lui donna le sceptre toujours enroulé dans la cape, et il se mit à courir vers la tour Stark où il accéléra le rythme et commença à faire des cercles tout en montant, laissant de la poussière derrière lui. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps avant d'arriver tout en haut de la tour ainsi, même si Natasha avait été absolument terrifiée par la vitesse, et elle n'en perdit pas non plus en plantant le sceptre dans le Tesseract, fermant ainsi comme Freesia l'avait deviné le portail. Pour le plus grand soulagement de tous d'ailleurs.

"Loki ne repars pas avec vous." Clint dit dès que le portail fut fermé

"Je crois que nous n'avez pas le choix, je partirais avec mon mari." Freesia répondit

"Mon frère doit être jugé à Asgard." Thor s'avança, oubliant pour un moment la terreur qu'était sa belle-soeur si provoquée

"Approche toi d'un membre de ma famille Odinson et je te fais asseoir sur ton marteau via le ..." Freesia s'interrompit en se rappelant qu'elle portait Fenrir, le plus jeune n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de retourner dans ses bras

"C'est un criminel." Clint renchérit

"Il doit payer pour la mort de Coulson." ajouta Tony

"Phil Coulson est vivant et mon mari était, j'en suis presque sûre contrôlé." Freesia cria excédée causant un blanc dans le groupe, ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire, ce qu'elle disait était totalement absurde.


	4. Chapter 4

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut poignant, parce que même si tous, à part Steve qui était persuadé qu'elles mentaient pour protéger Loki, pouvaient voir Fury faire une chose pareille, c'était quand même difficile à avaler. Clint s'était senti responsable pour la mort d'un homme qui lui avait toujours ait confiance et pour qui il avait beaucoup de respect. Natasha, avait eu de la peine à la pensée de la mort d'un homme qui avait accepté de lui donner une chance, Clint était celui qui l'avait épargné pour l'aider, mais Phil Coulson avait été celui qui l'avait fait accepté à SHIELD et l'avait aidé à se remettre de son passé. Quand à Tony, il n'aimait pas les agents de SHIELD, c'était un fait, même à présent il en voulait toujours à Natasha Romanoff pour ses actions quand elle avait infiltré sa compagnie suivant les ordres de Fury. Néanmoins, Coulson avait aidé à protéger la vie de Pepper avant qu'il ne déclare qu'il était Iron Man, ça n'effaçait pas tout bien sûr, mais il avait appris à apprécier Agent, qui était différent des autres et pouvaient être de bonne conversation. Il avait eu mal à la pensée qu'il était mort, ce qui était probablement le but de Fury, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait avait été tué, et il avait été déterminé à le venger. Et aussi à protéger la terre, mais disons que c'était surtout pour Phil Coulson qu'il avait accepté d'obéir à Roger, alias Captain America. Et au final ça avait été un mensonge, il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en ces deux femmes qui était avec Loki, mais comme l'une d'elle venait juste d'arrêter toute une armée et potentiellement de sauver New York, vu le nombre déjà sorti du portail il doutait qu'ils auraient pu vraiment les battre, ou si ils avaient réussi, combien de victime il y aurait eu. Il avait vu que l'énergie que cette femme dégageait, avait protégé les civils et avait aidé à limiter les dégâts. Il ne pensait pas que les autres qui l'accompagnaient étaient faibles, si ils avaient voulu partir, ils n'auraient probablement rien pu faire pour les stopper vu que Thor semblait terrifié par elle. Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir.  
"Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire avec Loki ?" Tony Stark demanda donc, sans quitter l'armure, il n'était pas totalement suicidaire après tout, il se contenta juste de lever la partie qui couvrait son visage  
"Le fait qu'il est inconscient en ce moment a probablement aidé à annuler le plus gros du contrôle mental, le problème c'est qu'avec sa magie et son entraînement pour protéger son esprit le contrôle que la personne avait était différent de ce que vous avez rencontré. Il y a des chances que ses émotions négatives aient été exacerbés et que certains souvenirs aient été modifié pour arranger la personne en charge. Du coup je dois rentrer dans son esprit et lutter contre ça, ça prendra un peu de temps et lui causera une grosse migraine mais après il pourra dire ce qui lui est arrivé, enfin après quelques heures de repos. Ce que je ferai avec mon mari dépendra beaucoup de ce que je trouverai." Freesia expliqua  
"Et si il n'est pas contrôlé ?" Clint questionna, l'idée que Loki avait été contrôlé laisser un goût amer dans sa bouche, il ne voulait pas que ça soit le cas pour Loki en parti, mais après il voulait que le véritable coupable paye. C'était tellement compliqué.  
"Alors mon mari n'est plus celui que j'ai épousé, celui qui détestait le contrôle mental et je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Néanmoins je peux vous donner ma parole qu'il paiera si c'était le cas." Freesia assura  
"Il va déjà passer un sale quart d'heure si il s'est approché de celui que maman croit." Hel dit doucement, gagnant un rire de Jorm et un regard mi-amusé mi-sérieux de sa mère  
"Je pense qu'il y a plus à l'oeuvre que vous pensez, et que les protections mentales de Loki avaient déjà été affaibli avant cela." Freesia continua en lançant un regard presque meurtrier à Thor  
"Pourquoi dites vous ça ?" Bruce demanda  
"Parce que mon mari est passé d'un homme prêt à affronter toute l'armée d'Asgard avec Odin et Thor à leur tête pour protéger nos enfants, même pas deux semaines après ma disparition, à un homme qui s'en moquait presque un mois après, et qui n'avait pas le moindre soucis avec le fait que nos fils étaient prisonniers et transformés en animaux, tandis que notre fille était bannie. Si il a agi ainsi sans y être forcé ou quoique ce soit du même genre, alors je le quitterai. Mes enfants sont ma priorité." Freesia expliqua, Thor sagement ne dit rien pour défendre son père ou même lui même.  
"Vous pensez que votre mari a été contrôlé pour attaquer la Terre ?" Tony demanda en fronçant les sourcils  
"Oui." elle confirma simplement  
"Accepteriez vous que je vous loge, le temps que vous en appreniez plus, j'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un veut envahir la terre ou non. Et en plus j'admet être vraiment curieux à propos de votre 'magie'." Tony proposa  
Freesia le regarda un moment, légèrement hésitante ce qui était normal après tout son mari l'avait jeté d'une fenêtre, elle consulta les deux grands enfants qui étaient en bas avec elle pour avoir leur opinion, elle était certes leur mère mais ils avaient le droit de choisir ce qu'ils voulaient faire et où ils voulaient aller. Après ce qu'ils avaient subi elle refusait de leur imposer une telle chose. Hel se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui tendant Fenrir qui cherchait à aller dans les bras de sa mama depuis un moment déjà, elle le réceptionna avec joie, heureuse d'avoir son dernier contre elle.  
"Tant que tu me demande pas d'être dans l'eau ça me va." Jorm dit simplement en ajustant un peu sa prise sur son père qui avait commencé à glisser  
"Nous acceptons volontiers votre hospitalité Mr Stark, merci beaucoup. Souhaitez vous que je répare les dégâts qui ont été causé par mon mari et par la bataille ?" Freesia accepta donc, espérant que ça ne dérangerait pas non plus Slepnir, sinon elle trouverait d'autres arrangements  
"Si je peux enregistrer pour mieux étudier ce que vous faîtes alors d'accord." Tony accepta "Et c'est Tony, pas Mr Stark, s'il vous plait, d'ailleurs comment je suis supposé vous appeler ?"  
"Je m'appelle Freesia, vous pouvez m'appeler comme ça, voici mon aînée Hela, et deux de mes fils, Jormundgand ainsi que Fenrir. Pas besoin de s'embarrasser avec des titres." Freesia le rassura  
La montée dans la tour se fit plus ou moins en silence, il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon, Sleipnir était en haut de la tour avec Romanoff et Selwig, le scientifique qui avait été contrôlé mentalement par le sceptre et Loki. A la surprise des Avengers, Sleipnir dès qu'il vit sa mère, vint la prendre, elle et Fenrir du coup, dans ses bras pour un bref moment. C'était difficile pour lui, ainsi que pour les autres enfants, de vraiment réaliser qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'irait nulle part. Ils avaient tellement eu mal quand leur père était revenu avec son corps sans vie et des yeux emplis de désespoir. Leur famille était une soudée, ils n'étaient pas trop proches des autres Asgardiens, mais eux six étaient unis, faisant souvent des activités ensemble et tout ça. Ils n'avaient jamais douté de l'amour de leurs parents avant la disparition de leur mère, et si ils ne doutaient toujours pas de son amour à elle, leur père c'était une autre histoire.  
Après avoir demandé au propriétaire des lieux où il pouvait installer son père, Jorm ne perdit pas de temps pour le mettre sur le canapé indiqué, avec peut être un peu moins de délicatesse qu'il aurait pu. Il y avait de la rancoeur, et si ils n'avaient pas été influencé, Loki devra faire face à toute sa famille, à part Fenrir qui était encore trop petit.  
Inquiète pour la sécurité de ses enfants, elle n'avait aucune confiance en Thor et les autres, Freesia appela son éternel ami, le dénommé pour le moment Luka et lui demanda de les protéger si nécessaire, avec un regard meurtrier vers Thor pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute sur la personne visée. Les autres pouvaient certes faire quelques dégâts mais pas assez, et certainement pas quand les trois plus vieux étaient ensemble, même Fenrir pourrait probablement les battre si il le souhaitait, enfin pas dans cette forme mais si il prenait une forme animale c'était presque garanti.

Entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un était quelque chose de particulièrement intime, elle n'eut pas de difficultés à le faire avec Loki parce qu'ils l'avaient souvent fait au cours de leur mariage, c'était plus facile de communiquer ainsi, d'échanger leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, leurs désirs, sans être vu par Heimdall en plus. Leurs esprits avaient été un des rares endroits où ils pouvaient être ensemble sans aucune barrière. Loki connaissait son esprit et elle le sien, même si du temps avait pensé, ça ne changeait rien. Pas pour ça, pas pour ce genre de magie. Pas quand les défenses autour de leur esprit respectif avaient été construites avec l'autre.  
Être dans l'esprit de son mari lui donna envie de pleurer, la magie était tellement familière, réconfortante. Il lui avait tellement manqué, elle avait beau ne pas savoir son passé et qui elle était vraiment mais elle avait toujours eu un vide en elle, comme si une partie d'elle même était manquante et elle savait que c'était certes du à ses enfants mais aussi et surtout à son mari.  
En ressentant sa magie et en voyant son esprit elle ne pouvait que se rappeler la véritable raison pour laquelle il était considéré le dieu du Chaos, il avait une réelle affinité avec ce type de magie après tout. Cependant le chaos était bien moins naturel que normalement, quelqu'un avait forcé les barrières et qui que ce soit n'avait pas été délicat. Loki était prisonnier de son propre esprit et elle allait devoir faire beaucoup de ménage avant de pouvoir le rejoindre pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Elle laissa libre cours à sa magie afin que celle ci détermine où elle devait agir. De nombreuses zones attirèrent son attention, définitivement pas une bonne chose vu la situation, si les spécialités de Loki avaient été les illusions et la métamorphose, une de celles de Freesia avait été la magie mentale. Elle avait horreur du contrôle mental, des influences de ce genre et voulait en protéger les gens ou les aider à s'en remettre, le fait que l'esprit de son mari ait été soumis à ce genre d'influences, qu'il y en avait plusieurs et ce à différentes périodes était définitivement mauvais signe, garder son calme risquait d'être compliqué pour le coup. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par son désir de revanche, pas de suite en tout cas, elle devait aider son mari en premier.  
Ce fut donc ce qu'elle fit, utilisant sa magie peu à peu pour restorer chaque souvenir, pour annuler les compulsions qui avaient été mises en place par Odin, et si ça ne lui donnait pas envie de retourner à Asgard pour égorger le Roi... Elle fit progressivement son chemin dans l'esprit de Loki, cherchant la représentation astrale de son mari, il était là, c'était son esprit après tout mais il n'avait pas été là pour l'accueillir et elle ignorait même si il la sentait. Les victimes de contrôle mental étaient comme prisonnières de leur propres esprit, une fois inconscient c'était supposé aller mieux mais Freesia avait un énorme soupçon sur ce qui avait permi à quelqu'un de contrôler Loki ainsi, et si c'était bien le cas, alors il était plutôt normal que Loki soit toujours un peu prisonnier.  
Elle chercha donc parmi les nombreux pièges et défenses de l'esprit du dieu du Chaos une trace de son mari, une chose était sûre elle sortirait de là avec un gros mal de crâne. Il était certainement imaginatif, mais de ça elle n'en avait jamais douté, elle finit par le trouver et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle en voyant sa prison/refuge. Loki pour se protéger du contrôle mental s'était visiblement réfugié dans son sanctuaire, une grotte derrière une cascade, leur endroit sur Asgard, un endroit où la magie naturelle du lieu les dissimulaient du regard de tous, même de Heimdall, ça avait été là qu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser.  
Il y était d'ailleurs, des chaînes aux poignets le maintenait en place et les blessures qu'il avait sur le corps étaient sans nul doute des blessures physiques qu'il avait gagné avant le début du dernier contrôle mental, son esprit ayant été coupé en partie du reste de son corps n'avait pas enregistré que sa magie l'avait soigné comme de coutume.  
Elle envoya doucement sa propre magie vers lui pour le libérer de ses chaînes et pour soigner son esprit une dernière fois. Leurs regards se croisèrent le vert émeraude rencontra le vert forêt avant que Freesia ne doive partir, elle avait fait sa part, pour le reste c'était à lui de jouer.

Elle reprit conscience de son environnement peu après, et rappela sa magie, qui avait créé une sorte de cocon autour d'elle et donc de Loki, mais aussi autour de ses enfants.  
"Alors ?" Sleipnir demanda sans attendre, ils avaient observé en silence, fascinés par ce qui se passait mais il avait assez attendu. Il voulait le lui entendre dire si oui ou non son père, si héros, l'avait abandonné volontairement ou si il n'avait pas eu le choix. Sleipnir avait vu son père au fil des décennies mais jamais il ne réagissait à lui ou quoi que ce soit, il était distant, après que sa mère lui ait dit que son père avait été contrôlé mentalement il avait commencé à espérer, mais il avait besoin de certitudes.  
"Odin a rajouté des sortilèges sur lui après ma mort pour le rendre plus compliant et surtout pour qu'il n'ait pas le moindre intérêt dans ses enfants." Freesia répondit en le regardant dans les yeux, elle avait entendu la souffrance de son fils et elle n'avait qu'une envie remonter le temps et faire en sorte que ça ne se produise jamais, mais c'était impossible elle allait donc faire de son mieux en le rassurant sur le fait que son père ne l'avait pas abandonné par choix. Loin de là même si elle devait se fier au nombre et à la puissance des enchantements mis en place par le 'Père de toute chose'. "Loki n'est pas responsable non plus de l'invasion, il était contrôlé même si je n'ai pas réussi a déterminé qui, ce que je sais c'est que les sortilèges lancés au préalable par Odin ont considérablement affaibli ses défenses."  
"Père n'aurait jamais ensorcelé Loki." Thor protesta de suite, uniquement pour souhaiter qu'il se soit tu l'instant d'après quand les yeux furieux de sa belle-sœur se posèrent sur lui. Là il dut se retenir pour ne pas faire un pas de recul.  
"Tu me traites de menteuse Odinson ?"elle demanda d'une voix glacée  
"Vous devez reconnaître que c'est gros quand même, vous êtes sûre que vous ne cherchez pas simplement une excuse pour défendre Loki ?" Clint Barton demanda de suite, peu enclin à considérer Loki comme une victime  
"Pourquoi ferais je ça ? Vous avez vu mes pouvoirs, rien ne m'empêche de partir immédiatement si je le désire, vous êtes capable sans aucun doute mais le seul qui pourrait vraiment représenter un danger pour moi est Odinson et je ne suis pas seule. Sleipnir, Cela, Jorm ils sont plus que capable de vous affronter. Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir. Je vous conseille de ne pas me provoquer Agent Barton." Freesia avertit avant de se tourner vers Tony "Tony, pourriez vous me dire si il y a un endroit dans les alentours ou Thor et moi pourrions avoir un mot dans causer de pertes humaines ou trop de destruction ?"  
Tony lui donna volontiers l'information qu'elle demandait, l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux était suffisant pour le convaincre, surtout que si ce qu'elle avait dit était bel et bien vrai alors Thor n'avait même pas remarqué que Loki allait mal. Tony reconnaissait facilement qu'il avait beaucoup de défaut mais la famille ça comptait pour lui, il ne savait pas encore trop quoi penser vis à vis de la situation mais si Thor n'avait rien fait pour protéger les enfants de son frère après que ce dernier avait été prêt à affronter une armée entière pour les protéger, alors il n'était pas sur de le compter dans ses amis.  
Freesia partit après avoir reçu l'information et après avoir embrassé ses enfants, traînant un Thor très pâle derrière elle. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas les faire suivre par des caméras, le spectacle aurait pu être intéressant.


End file.
